


Soup

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Chicken Soup, Established Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Established Relationship, Illnesses, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's sick, so Rick plays nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/gifts).



The alarm blared and Daryl groaned, rolling over. He curled up tightly in the duvet he had, trying to blank the noise out.

The alarm stopped and Daryl listened to Rick getting up. He frowned, noting how the noise of Rick walking across the bedroom sounded distant and echoey, as though he were in a tunnel.

“Daryl, come on. You said you’d take Judy to Lori’s for me.”

The man groaned and rubbed his eyes under the covers before slowly sitting up.

“Go to work, go to work, I’ve got this.”

“Daryl! You look awful.”

Within seconds, Rick was sitting on the bed, concern written on his face. Daryl rose an eyebrow, groaning. His head did ache, and he felt like he might faint, or collapse, if he didn’t lay down. Rick’s hands were gently guiding him down and tucking him back in.

“Rick, no, no, I can do it; you need t’go to work.”

“Yea well, Shane’s always wanted to be sherrif; he can be it for a day. I’ll take Carl to school and Judy to Lori’s and then I’ll come back.”

“Rick, I’m _fine_.”

“Daryl, you look like death warmed up.” The officer paused, resting the back of his hand against Daryl’s forehead. “You’ve got a spiking temperature. No, you’re resting. Probably coming down with the flu, or something. It’s going around Carl’s school. He probably passed it on to you.”

“Little brat.” It was said in humour, and both men chuckled before Rick leaned down to press a soft kiss to Daryl’s forehead.

“I’ll be back in half an hour, an hour tops. Rest up, baby.”

xox

Rick got back to the house late – trust his car to break down and having to wait on Lori to come by with a jerry can. Daryl had told him to refill the car the day before but no.

The officer sighed as he got back inside, putting the shopping away before making some honey tea and heading upstairs.

“Daryl? Daryl, sweetie.”

A soft groan emitted from the bedroom and Rick had to smile sadly as he walked in. He set the tea down on the bedside cabinet and moved across the room to change into sweatpants and a simple black shirt. Moving back, he slipped under the covers with Daryl, wrapping his arm around him.

“Drink the tea, it’ll help, bub.”

“Bub?”

“Yea. Bub. You’re my bub.”

Daryl smiled softly at the pet name, groaning as he sat up; only to sneeze four times consecutively. Rick sat up to gently rub the man’s back, frowning as Daryl struggled for breath.  
  
He caught it and tilted his head back, gasping air down before sniffing a few times. Rick stayed where he was, arm encircling around the other’s waist with a frown.

“Breathe sweetheart.”

“I hate being sick.”

“I know you do, bub, but you’ve gotta ride it out now.”

Daryl groaned and shifted so he could pick the mug up, sniffing at the cup with a wrinkled nose. He sighed before sipping it, shifting to lean against the headboard.

“Tell you what. Once you’ve drunk that, I’m going to go chuck a few duvets onto the couch, you’re gonna curl up on it, watch some old movies, and I’ll make you some chicken noodle soup; how’s that sound?”

Daryl smiled weakly and nodded, letting his eyes close.

xox

Rick pottered around the kitchen, checking the saucepan.

No home bought shit for his bub, no, no; Rick could made chicken noodle soup from scratch and for Daryl, that’s something he would pride himself in doing.

Luckily, it was done, and now, he could go cuddle with Daryl, and make sure he was okay. He hated seeing Daryl ill; seeing how shaky he got, how he whined, and, sometimes, when a fever made him delirious, begged for his mother or brother destroyed Rick inside.

The man seemed much too fragile, much too... _vulnerable_ , and it wasn’t Daryl.

“Is that ultra-famous Rick Grimes noodle soup ready yet?”

“ _Chicken_ noodle, and yes; I’m just putting it into a bowl, hold your horses.”

Rick chuckled as he moved through with the bowl, handing it to Daryl. The other smiled weakly, curling up against Rick as he sat down, only to slurp on a spoonful of the soup. He smiled, and relaxed.

“I might start faking sickness soon, just to get this treatment.”

“You’re not getting pity sex until you’re better.”

“You’re an ass.”

Both men laughed and Rick moved to gently take the bowl and spoon, offering Daryl the spoonful of liquid. The man graciously supped it down, smiling at the sherriff.

“Why ya always take such good care of me?”

“Because I love you, you big dweeb.”

“I don’t see why.”

“I still remember the day Shane brought you in.”

“Hey, I was innocent.”

“Yes, obviously you were but at the time, the evidence pointed to you.”

“Still need to visit Merle this month.”

“Yea, well, I’ll send word that you’re sick and he can see you next month.”

“What?!”

“Daryl, it’s already the 20th, there’s no way you’re shifting this flu in nine days.”

The man sulked and gently swallowed the new spoonful Rick was holding out.

“I love you, Rick.”

“I love you, too, Darl. Now let’s get you rested up, hm?”

Daryl finished the last spoonful, smiling softly as Rick laid down behind him. He rested against the other man as he began flicking through shows on the television, slowly falling asleep, smiling, at the sound of Rick yelling answers at the game show on tele.


End file.
